


i don't blame you for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

by 13warbob



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Jack Kelly/David Jacobs, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, ace race, blush is disgustingly domestic, crutchie is an idiot goddamn, davey is The Mom Friend, davey wants to ride that palamino, demi spot, everyone is gay and drunk and happy and nothing hurts, hahahahhahaha ace race, it's new year's eve!, jewish davey and sarah, kath is a queen and sarah is Very Aware, oblivious crutchie, pining crutchie, pining davey, probably ooc but we can blame that on the fact they're drunk, so does Jack, sprace is drunk and handsy, this is Too Many Tags beth, trans race, trans sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13warbob/pseuds/13warbob
Summary: alternatively titled: Crutchie Is An Oblivious Idiot, But Jack and Davey Love Him Anyway-----------Crutchie sighed. He hated parties with the guys. Don't get him wrong, he loved them all, it just felt a bit... coupley. Race was probably doing something horribly inappropriate with Spot, Sarah was probably doing shots with Kath, Mush and Blink were probably being domestic somewhere, and he had no idea what Jack and Davey were doing, although he wanted desperately to be there with them. God. Pining for a couple is the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't own newsies, or all this would be canon
> 
> first newsies fic, please don't hit me if it's awful
> 
> in case anyone hasn't noticed i love crutchie v much

Crutchie sighed. He hated parties with the guys. Don't get him wrong, he loved them all, it just felt a bit... coupley.

Race was probably doing something horribly inappropriate with Spot, Sarah was probably doing shots with Kath, and Mush and Blink were probably being domestic somewhere.

He had no idea what Jack and Davey were doing, although he wanted desperately to be there with them. God. Pining for a couple is the worst. Especially one with no interest in him. He sighed. Crutchie needed to get laid. And fast.

Race fell into the room, literally. He was giggling and obviously painfully drunk. What he would do to be like Race, in a happy relationship with someone who has actually probably murdered for him. 

Crutchie walked over to help him to his feet, internally thanking any and all gods that Race was shorter than him. Throwing him on the couch, (and where was Spot to look after his drunk boyfriend, Crutchie was the one with the damn crutch), he moved to lay on Race's chest, noting to himself he had taken his binder off. Smart move.

Ah. There was Spot. In an even poorer condition than Race apparently, as he needed both Jack and Davey to hold him up. Crutchie moved so that the two of them could lay Spot down gentlier. Davey sent him a fond smile. Fuck. He's blushing.  _Fuck._  Jack stretched, showing off his biceps and  _god, Crutchie, time to **look away**_. 

Davey wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's wrist, dragging him onto the opposite couch, where they curled up to each other and started to peck each other. Crutchie looked away, glancing to the clock on the wall. 11:40. Just another hour and twenty minutes, then he could leave.

He turned around, and what a mistake it was. Jack and Davey had apparently left Mush and Blink territory, and were entering Spot and Race territory fast, their kissing have left from pecks to proper making out. He should really look away. He won't, but he should.

A pillow hit his back, probably thrown by Spot.

Definitely thrown by Spot, if the murderous look on his face had anything to do with it.

Spot glared at him a little more, before Race curled into him. He glanced down at Race, moving a lock of hair off of his forehead. Crutchie wanted to cry. Or get even more drunk. Or both. Both sounded good. 

Fuck.

Being the single friend in a group of couples fucking  _sucked_. 

"Crutchie," came a voice from behind him. He turned around. Davey had pulled out the dog eyes. So had Jack. He was  _not_ going to enjoy what they said next.

Another glance to the clock.

11:50.

Just another hour and ten minutes. He could do this.

"Crutchie," Davey repeated more insistently, "come sit with us."

Wait.

_What???_

"C'mon, Crutch. Sit." 

And that was Jack, and Crutchie couldn't ignore both of them.

He sat, rather awkwardly, on the side of the couch. Two hands of different sizes yanked him back until he was laying on a firm chest, and Davey could sneak his head into his lap.

Various alarms started ringing. Must be midnight. He started to move so that the two of them could kiss, like Spot and Race were doing, and found himself being held in place by a firm grip.

On his mouth.

By Davey's mouth.

Good god, he was kissing Davey.

"Alright, babe, my turn," and suddenly _Jack Kelly was kissing him **how is this his life???**_

He pulled away.

Jack and Davey were looking stupidly smug and happy with themselves. 

He wanted to either slap them or kiss them again.

Maybe both.

"That was for making us wait for ages, you doof," and now Jack was calling him a doof wow okay.

"He means," Davey started, elbowing Jack in the side non too gently, "that you should have _told us_ you like us, would have saved a lot of heartbreak for a lot of people."

" _What?????_ " Crutchie demanded.

"You're welcome!" Kath yelled, and that explains it.

"So are we a thing now, or?"

"We are definitely a thing, I don't think I can handle not being your boyfriend any longer, Crutch," and that was Jack, nosing into his neck.

Wow. Crutchie grinned. Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
